


Definitely Not A Cold Shower

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Caught, Coitus Interruptus, Confessions, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Prompts- "Travis and Emmett share a shower at the firehouse" and "The team find out they are together "
Relationships: Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 19
Kudos: 117





	Definitely Not A Cold Shower

“Travis?” Emmett's voice calls from the hallway and Travis knew he should have closed the shower room door. The cool tile feels good against his overheated skin as Travis rests his forehead on it; equal parts weary and cautious.

When Emmett had come out to the station, and subsequently broke that poor girl’s heart right before their engagement dinner Travis didn’t really know how to feel. As any gay man, he was happy to see Emmett taking steps to live his truth and not be afraid anymore, even if Chief Dixon still didn’t know the exact reason for his son’s sudden breakup or even that he’d come out to most of the people in his life besides him.

And Travis couldn’t deny that he was happy for Alicia to be rid of the lie she had been brought into unfairly. He still regretted hooking up with Emmett when he was still with her, because sure the first time he didn't know, but the second time he had. The only thing he could do was blame it on some undeniable connection he had with Emmett, where no matter what emotion he felt for him it seemed to heightened to the extreme. Desire that first night, rage and disgust later after finding out his litany of secrets, and compassion and pride once he finally came out.

Now, well now it seemed he’d somehow circled back to desire and it was really messing with his head. Emmett was a newly out guy, a baby gay if ever the term had applied to anyone, and Travis knew the first thing the guy needed wasn’t immediately falling into a relationship. Travis himself didn’t need to be a rebound either, he deserved better than that after the string of relationships he’d had.

Then again, as much as his mind wanted to remind him that dating a firefighter hadn’t turned out well in the end last time, that it did seem to be his type.

Besides, the little rabbit was kind of adorable, when he wasn’t being terrible at his job at least.

“Travis, you in here?” Emmett says again, and this time he pushes open the shower room door and catches sight of Travis. The younger man wastes no time heading over and pulling back the curtain. It’s so reminiscent of that first morning they’d spent together that Travis tries to mentally ward himself for whatever it is Emmett is about to say.

Except, Emmett doesn’t say anything, he just stands there, staring at Travis in some strange mixture of shock and arousal.

“Probie?” Travis finally asks, sneaking a peak out of the corner of his eye, watching Emmett gulp and try to drag his eyes away from Travis wet and naked body and back to his face.

They’d been dancing around one another since Emmett’s coming out, not giving in to the gravitational pull they clearly both felt.

“Fuck it,” Emmett breathes, and Travis only has a moment to raise an eyebrow in question before Emmett is tearing his uniform off. They’re alone in the station, the rest out on a call, but this is still at terrible idea. They both know it.

It doesn’t stop them.

Travis forgets about all the reasons he’d given himself to stay away, to give Emmett time to find himself on his own, to ignore the sexual tension, to consider all the problems them being together had already caused and would cause in the future. It all slips away like the droplets of water running down Emmett’s alabaster skin as he steps beneath the shower and reaches for Travis.

A hand on Travis neck, on his hip, one reaching for Emmett’s body in kind to complete the connection like a live wire searching for grounding. Their lips meet and for all that Emmett seems to be afraid of fire, neither of them shy away from the roaring conflagration that embrace creates.

One hand slides down to cup Emmett’s ass, warm skin a caress against his palm. His other glides into that short blond hair, tugging just so, the way his mind recalls made Emmett moan so prettily. It doesn’t fail to this time, Emmett groaning, pressing his shower slick body closer until there’s nothing between them but the rivulets of water cascading down their bodies.

For his part Emmett has one hand sliding up and down Travis’ flank, as if he can’t decide if he wants his chest, his abs, his hips or something lower beneath his fingertips. His other hand reaches around to find Travis back, the muscles taut and strong, Emmett’s own fingernails dragging against skin and leaving marks.

“This is a really… Really bad idea,” Travis bites out between kisses, his own advice doing nothing to curb the fervor growing within him. His teeth nip at Emmett’s lip, tugging on it as his hand skims across the man’s backside, sliding between those mounds of flesh and eliciting a sharp pang of pleasure from his partner.

“I don’t care anymore… I just, I want this, I want you Travis.” Emmett pulls back a moment after his words, staring into Travis eyes so eh can see the certainty in them. “What I said the last time I was in this room with you… It was premature, and stupid and me grasping at the first real connection I’d ever felt but I...” Emmett bites his own lip, the skin already red from where Travis had worked it over. “But that emotion beneath it, that feeling it is there… And in time, I think, maybe, that I could mean it. About you, with you. If you’ll give me a chance. I-”

Travis cuts his apology, or confession, whatever it is off with a kiss. His hands travel up, cupping Emmett’s face in his palms and holding him still as he kisses him slow and deep. The passion rolls off him in waves, and its not just his body that feels inflamed now.

“I’m done fighting what I want, you’ve been showing me you can grow, that you can change, and I see it. I see that desire, not just to do better, but to be better. I want to be there to help you on that journey, for however long I get to be.” Travis smiles, kissing Emmett again, taking his time to really let it sink in and settle in the other man’s bones, that certainty about it that only comes in the moment, the clarity of the adrenaline whether its on the job or a stolen moment like this.

Their hands roam and explore, finding the places desperate for touch, for more than a caress or a parting glance. Emmett almost sobs when Travis takes him in hand, forgetting for a moment to return the favor but getting a throaty moan from Travis when he does. Travis twists his wrist just so, drawing a broken sound out of his partner, watching with glee as Emmett drops his head to the crook of Travis neck and shoulder. The man tries to suck and bite there to regain his composure, to give as good as he’s getting, but Travis has far more experience and knows just how to wreck poor Emmett.

A sly smile splits Travis lips as his hand winds it way up that delicious back towards Emmett’s blond locks. “Why don’t you show me just how much better you can be?” he asks, licking his lips as he remembers how awkward Emmett had been their first time together. The second time he was less wildfire and more controlled burn, it was time to see if the man had gotten the hang of things after Travis expert teaching. Gently, as if a suggestion more than a demand, his pressed against Emmett’s head and shoulders, watching the mans ink to his knees with a grace he seems to only have in the bedroom and the art studio.

Emmett’s lips kiss and suck, teeth nipping and grazing skin as he works his way down. His fingers wrap around Travis length, stroking once, twice, eyes cast upwards to watch the way Travis eyes flutter close and mouth slides open. In imitation of it Emmett follows the motion, reaching out with his tongue, flicking over his lover intimately. The taste is all salt and skin, water and something uniquely Travis.

His hands work in tandem, one on Travis teasing and caressing in time with his mouth, the other dragging down his own body until he can help himself. It’s a sight Travis can barely stand to look away from, all thoughts lost to the feel of Emmett’s mouth, Emmett’s hand, the breathy moans. His body feels aflame, so hot he wonders why the water isn’t turning to steam the moment it crashes against his skin like rainfall after a forest fire.

“Emmett… Fuck, Emmett I’m...” Travis’ body begins to coil in on itself, building and building. His hands are in Emmett’s hair tugging, pulling, haphazard motions meant more to burn restless energy than to instruct or lead. Emmett’s efforts seem to redouble and he doesn’t want this to ever end, despite knowing he’s on the precipice of falling, in more ways than one.

Of course, so lost in their passion, neither man hears the firetrucks pulling back in, the clamor of bodies undressing and bee-lining for the showers, full of soot and smoke. So when Jack and Dean stroll into the shower room their eyes travel immediately to the sight of Travis crying out in ecstasy just as Emmett, on his knees before Travis, finds his own release.

“Oh shit!” Jack laughs, Dean’s jaw going slack behind him in shock.

Travis only has a split second to feel the intense pleasure of his orgasm before he hears Jack and his entire body jerks, nearly tripping as he presses back against the tile of the shower wall. He nearly slams his knee into poor Emmett’s face in his haste.

Emmett on the other hand seems to be in total shock, mouth still hanging open, a trail of spit and something that definitely isn’t shower water hanging from his lip as he stares at his fellow firefighters. It’s only when the commotion draws a half dressed and weary Maya and Vic to the door that he grabs for his own clothes on the floor, trying to cover himself a bit and blushing from head to toe.

“Really?” Maya says, sighing as she turns and walks out of the room.

“Aww yeah, get it boys!” Vic says, shrieking with laughter as Dean pushes her out of the door in his own haste to leave.

Jack just gives them a supremely awkward thumbs up before giggling like a maniac as he walks out. “We’ll give you two a minute. This is the best day ever now.”

“Well… I guess there’s a second time for everything...” Travis says before starting to laugh as he leans against the wall.

Emmett looks up, his embarrassment turning to confusion.

“Me and my, uh, late husband also got caught in the fire house showers once.” Travis wonders if that isn’t going to be a mood killer but is pleasantly surprised when Emmett just chuckles.

“Well, at least I’m in good company.” The smile he flashes Travis is so adorable and soft that he can’t help but kiss the idiot again.

“Come on rabbit, let’s get out there and get this over with.”

“Rabbit?” Emmett asks as he’s trying to dry off.

Travis laughs, shaking his head as he towels himself dry. “Long story, I’ll tell you after our shift is over. Maybe… Over dinner at my place?”

Emmett’s smile looks wider than ever as he nods enthusiastically. “I’d like that.”

“Good. Now, prepare for the ever so wonderful world of being grilled about firehouse fraternization rules and being the hot new gossip.”

Almost the moment they walk out past Jack and Dean heading for the showers they’re stopped by Vic and Maya who pull Travis and Emmett away respectively to talk in private.

Later, sitting in the kitchen eating while everyone else showers Travis and Emmett try to just put their heads down and get through the rest of the shift.

Of course, the station is never that kind.

“I cannot believe you two got caught hooking up in the showers. I’m not even sure who I should be more surprised about, Travis the vet or Probie who only just recently came out” Jack says, pointing between them.

“Considering how often Travis last boyfriend was here, I’m going to say probie on this one.” Dean goes to grab some food, shaking his head as the rest of the team files in.

“Listen, as your Captain I have to say don’t fool around in the showers, but I can’t really scold you because, well, if my office could talk.” Maya winks before sitting down by Emmett.

“Oh, are we talking about the hot new firefighter couple?” Vic asks as she comes swaggering in, no longer full of dirt and grime. “Because I’m all about this, it’s kind of adorable.”

“He is,” Travis says before he can help himself and then rests his head on the table in shame.

“Oh, he’s got it bad!” Jack busts out laughing again as he grabs a whole carrot and starts eating it.

“Who’s got it bad?” Andy asks as her, Sullivan and Ben, the only ones that didn’t see Travis and Emmett in the shower, walk in.

“We caught Travis and Emmett getting it on in the showers.” Vic cackles as she relays this to them.

Sullivan gives them a stern look. “Do I need to have a discussion about workplace rules?”

“Oh, save it Mr. me and Herrera got married in secret,” Maya says which shuts Sullivan up.

Ben just laughs, congratulating them before heading over to help with food.

“So, is this like, a one time thing or…?” Dean asks, to which Vic, Maya, Emmett and Travis all reply at once ‘no.’

Travis and Emmett smile at one another, a shy little thing that everyone teases them about. It’s good. Beneath the table Travis grabs Emmett’s hand, and it doesn’t take an expert to see the joy, the admiration and the sense of freedom written in every line of Emmett’s face to be living life the way he wants.

Next on Travis list, making sure to train Emmett out of his panic, fears and into being the best firefighter he can be. If the kid is gonna do the job Travis is going to make sure he does it right, he’s already lost one firefighter, he’s not going to lose another if he can help it.

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for Tremmett, thanks to the prompters for the ideas! Anon and Wholockian-221b!


End file.
